Roswell
by dakoda
Summary: Crossover with Roswell, 3 aliens and their friends find out about the Stargate.


This is a crossover between Stargate and Roswell. For those of you who haven't seen Roswell Max, Michael and Isobel are aliens that crashed in the desert of Roswell in 1947.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late one night, under the cover of darkness 2 Roswell aliens were breaking into the office of a one called Senator Kinsey!

"What are we doing here Michael?" asked Max Evans.

"I over heard this Senator Kinsey and some other guy talking in the park about aliens! I want to see if it has anything to do with us or those so called skins that we ran into a few years ago!" replied Michael.

"Fine, you have 30Min's, that's it, got it?" Max compromised.

"Yeah, yeah fine just hurry up Max" mumbled Michael.

It took them just 5 minutes to make it past the security and pick the lock on the door of Kinsey's office. "You look through his desk, and I'll look through the filing cabinet!" whispered Michael. "What do you think it will be under? Aliens or Skins?"

"I don't know, try skins the word aliens is to broad of a subject".

"Ok s it is, s, Systems checks, Switzerland account, Stargate programme, Stargate programme? Hey Max look at this, oh wow, they have a chappa'ai!" exclaimed Michael a little to loud.

"Michael shut up jeez, oh great we got company coming, god you and your big mouth, get down the address of where it is and lets get going!" Max said as he cleaned up his little mess that he had made of Kinsey's desk. "We cant go out the way we came in, were going to have to go out the window, quick I'll unlock it while you put that information back so it looks like no one has been here". No more then 5 Min's later they were running down the street.

When they arrived back at the van they were greeted by Isobel, Max Evans sister, Liz Parker Max's girlfriend, Maria, Michael's girlfriend, and Kylie Valenti their friend, "How did it go?" asked Isobel.

"We didn't find out if they know about us but we found out that they have a chappa'ai hidden under a place called Cheyenne Mountain, it's in a town called Colorado Springs. So is that our next stop or what? This could be a way home to our planet!" said an excited Michael.

"Well what do you guys think?" asked Max looking around at the group before him.

"This is what we have been trying to do for the last 5years is it not?" questioned Isobel.

"Yeah what ever you decide the rest of us non-aliens will help?" replied Kyle with a smirk.

"Well then Colorado Springs it is!" smiled Michael.

It took them 5 days to drive from DC to Cheyenne Mountain, "This looks like some kind of military establishment" stated Maria.

"Do you think they will just let you walk in? Did you know that it would be inaccessible?" Liz asked Michael.

"Well I didn't have time to read the entire file as we were a little distracted, so the answer is no, I didn't know!" said Michael sounding sarcastic.

"Look Michael and I will just go and ask?" stated Max

"What if they know your an alien?" replied Liz "What if they want to lock you up and experiment on you?"

"One of the things I got the chance to look at was that they have aliens that are allies, they help to protect Earth", said Michael

"If we don't show any hostility towards them we should be ok, got that Michael? you listen to me, and me only!" Max stressed this point as Michael had a tendency to look for trouble every chance he got, he also had a problem with not trusting anyone. But I suppose he has had a hard life, from the time we emerged from the pods where we were born to the time he was adopted by his abusive step father, apart from the 6 of us there is no one else he trusts.

"Yeah, yeah I got it your the king, I'm second in command blah blah blah! now can we go ask about the chappa'ai or are we just going to sit here!" asked Michael

"You guys stay here, come on Michael!"

They made their way the last 100metres on foot to the front gate of Cheyenne Mountain. "Halt I'm sorry this is a restricted area we ask that you return to you car and leave, if you do not comply you will be detained for questioning" the SF on the front gate said his rehearsed spiel.

"We need access to your chappa'ai?" Michael blurted out while Max just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know what you are talking about!" stated the SF.

"We know that it's here we want to talk to someone in charge, we just want to go home!" requested Max.

The SF just looked at the two for a while before sighing, "Just wait and I'll inform General Hammond" the SF on duty went the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bring bring, bring bring, bring, bring

"Hammond" he barked into the phone.

"Sir this is Staff Sargent Tyler from the front gate, I have a small group of people who claim that they need access to the Stargate".

"What exactly do they know?"

"Not sure sir but they called it a chappa'ai, and claimed that they want to go home, they look no older then 22 sir!"

"Fine send them in with full security, bring them straight to the briefing room" and with that he hung up.

"SG-1 to the briefing room, SG-1 to the briefing room". Hammond called into the PA system. A short time later they were all sitting at the briefing room table.

"Whats up sir?" asked Jack O'Neill.

"A bunch of kids just showed up at the front, saying they know about the Stargate, they called it a chappa'ai and said they want to go home!"

"Their just pulling our legs General, cant you just send them away?" enquirred Jack.

"They know enough about this programme to warrant an interview, the fact that they called it a chappa'ai is enough just to arrest them " Hammond replied.

"No one on earth calls the stargate a chappa'ai Sirs" Sam said

"That's why we need to find out exactly what they know" replied Daniel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the front gate....................

"The General will see you and your group now, this is a secure facility, so you will be escorted down to the briefing room where you will be questioned on your arrival". The SF exclaimed

"Yes sir" Michael said sarcastically while giving a half hearted salute with a smirk.

"Michael cut it out" growled Max.

15 minutes later had Max, Michael, Isobel, Liz, Maria and Kyle were all heading down to the briefing room. "Sirs, I have the group that was ordered to the briefing room" said SF Castoni.

"Bring them through"

The SF showed them all into the room. SG-1 and Hammond all stood. As soon as the group entered Sam had gotten a funny feeling going through her body, she turned to face the group and went white as a sheet, she collapsed to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Sam" "Carter" "are you all right?" Daniel and Jack asked and helped her to stand.

"I'm fine, just fine" she replied

"Well no one collapses for nothing Carter" said Jack, "and who are you?.

"I'm Max this is my sister Isobel, Michael, Liz, Maria and Kyle".

"Sam come and take a seat it looks like your going to drop again!" said Janet, then she had to leave to check on her patients. "If you feel dizzy again I want you straight down to the infirmary ok?"

But she ignored them, she stumbled over to Max and put her hand to his face, "Zan my dear Zan", as she rubbed his check with her thumb, she next walked to Isabel "my dearest Valondra" she started to cry as she pulled Max and Isobel in for a group hug.

"Ahh, how do you know us?" asked a shocked Michael

Sam just smiled at him, then her smile faded "And where is the forth?" while she looked at the group of children.

"Who are you?" stressed Liz butting in.

"Excuse me people I think we need an explanation don't you? Major Carter I want to know how you know these people and have you been leaking information to the public, this could be an arrestable offence" Hammond said motioning to the table before him for the new group to sit down. "How about you start young man!"

"Yes sir" nodded Max "We just want to go home, that's all!"

"How about you start at the beginning" said Hammond knowing that when this is finished he was going to have a headache.

"We are alien-human hybrids, just thought I would clarify that bit first. Well it all started in 1947 their was an alien space craft that crashed at Roswell New Mexico. Their was 4 of us, we were in a kind of an incubation pod and survived the initial crash, someone from the army that was stationed at the nearby base was sent to investigate the UFO that locals were starting to ring up about and report, some of the reports claimed that they saw a flying object engulfed in flames others say they sore it brake apart on entry. Anyway this man that they had sent, found us and moved us away from what was left of the crash and hid us in the desert so we would not be experimented on, 15 years ago 3 of us emerged from the pods as 7 year olds, Michael got separated from myself and Isobel and were found by the local sheriff wondering along the highway late one night, and we were adopted by a nice family". he finished.

"And I was taken in by a drunk who abused me" said Michael sarcasticly, Maria grabed his hand.

"What happened to Nesedu? He was sent to be one of your protectors". Sam said getting angry.

"He was killed by an alien called the skins!" exclaimed Maria

"The skins are on Earth?" yelled Sam

"Were, were on Earth!, we got rid of them" said Liz with a proud smile.

"What happened to the fourth?" asked Sam again

"Tess, she took the granulith back to our world when she was pregnant with my son, we found out that she and Nesedu had made a deal with the enemy on our planet". Max stopped so Michael continued, "The deal was to bring home the kings son, and turn Max, Isobel and myself in, to be executed. Tess returned about 4 years ago with Max's son as he turned out to be totally human, they were going to kill him so she fled back to Earth, they were captured by a group at the FBI and escaped but they were close behind them so she gave Max their son and broke back into the base that held the space craft and blew herself up and along with it any evidence of aliens". Michael finished.

Their was silence, "Major Carter, I think it's your turn now don't you?" asked Hammond, and everyone else agreed.

"Yes sir" she sighed "Well their was actually 5 pods" the others looked at each other "My real name is Kallish, I'm your older sister Max, Isobel, our mother wanted me to stay on our planet and help fight because of a special gift I have, but our father insisted that I be sent as well, the part of my ship that my pod was in was separated from the rest of the craft, I was found by a man, my father here on earth called Jacob Carter, he found me one day when he was going to work, I came out of the pod as a 16 year old, he took me in. I have tried dialing our planet but could never get a lock, the only way we can get there is by ship which we don't have one".

"Ok, I think we need a break don't you?, Dr Jackson can you please get them all to sign the disclosure forms, I don't think they will tell anyone about the Stargate because they can't risk themselves getting caught anyway, then can you show them one of the large VIP rooms for their stay, thank you dismissed".

"What your locking us up?" yelled Michael.

"No son, you have free range of most of the levels of this base except for the labs, the gate room, and levels, 21,22,24, and 27, your not our prisoners, you are our guests". and with that he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night................

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION" yelled one of the Sargent's in the control room.

"Who is it Sargent?" asked Hammond.

"It's SG-15 sir, were receiving audio waves".

"Open the transmission".

"This is general Hammond, what is the situation?"

"Sir we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack, SG-11, SG-5 and SG-8 have all been captured by the Gould Ba'al, Major Harrison is dead sir, we are in hiding and request more SG teams for back up". yelled Colonel Morrison.

"Just hold on son we'll see what we can do, we will be in contact in 2hours." Hammond sighed "Shut it down Sargent".

Hammond turned to the PA system "This is General Hammond I request all available SG teams that are on base report immediately to the briefing room" he walked up the stairs to await his teams.

5 minuites later had 2 SG teams waiting in the breifing room, "SG-1 and SG-7 is that all their is? Where are our other teams?"

"Off world or they are on their day off sir" replied Major Gregory of SG-7.

"Great, we just heard back from SG-15 one of the mining teams from PXY-768, they are under attack from Ba'al, he has also taken teams SG-5, SG-11 and SG-8 prisoner, you will be going in for a rescue!" said Hammond.

"Are you kidding sir? you want the 7 of us to go to a Gould stronghold where their is no doubt a mother ship and save prisoners when we don't know if they are alive or not?" yelled the leader of SG-7"

"Where in sir" replied Colonel O'neill after getting nods from the remainder of his team.

"I'm sorry sir but SG-7 is a scientific team, only one of us has ever fired a weapon and that was a long time ago, we will more then likely get killed before we even realised we came through the gate!"

"Well I cant just send 1 SG team!" Hammond sighed, he hated days like these, "We need to send someone, that's 16 good men Ba'al has on that planet".

"Their is someone sir" said Sam quietly.

"Who major?" asked Hammond while everyone looked at her.

"Max, Michael and Isobel"

"Are you insane they are kids Carter, they have no experience at all, nope their not going, we may as well take SG-7" Yelled O'Neill

"Definitely not Major" agreed Hammond.

"Were aliens sir, we have special powers!" replied Sam, while SG-7 gasped.

"You're an alien?" one of them said.

"Long story" she acknowledged.

"Powers what kind of powers Sam" asked Daniel.

"Well I'm not sure what the others have, but call them down and I'll ask them!" Sam insisted. Hammond just stared at her for a while.

He sighed "Sargent can you bring the group that's in the VIP lounge 3 please".

"Yes sir" the Sargent left and returned a couple of minutes later.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Max.

"Please take a seat son, we have a situation, 4 of our SG teams have fallen into enemy hands and we really only have one SG team to mount a rescue, now Major Carter here, claims that you, Isobel and Michael have some powers that could be of use. We want to know what powers you possess so that we can compare those to Sam here, and if they can be of use we are asking you to help in the retrieval of the members of this base". Hammond finished.

"You mean if we help you, we can use our power however we want?" said Michael getting excited.

"Just take out the enemy, save our guys leave the villagers alone, you can do what ever to the Gould and Jaffa!, I must worn you this is no field trip kids!" said Jack not too happy about taking defenceless children on a rescue mission.

"Ok what have you got, list a power then if someone else has it raise your hand and I'll right it down, and we need a demonstration, I need to know that you will be able to handle yourselves if you get into trouble out there". Hammond said meanwhile all of SG-7 was sitting wondering what the hell everyone was talking about.

"Well I can blast things with my hand" Said Michael.

"What do you mean son?" asked Hammond.

"It's like a Gould hand device sir but we just use our hands" said Sam before Michael could reply.

"Who can do that?" He asked, Sam, Max, Michael and Isobel raised their hands, "ok, can everyone control it?". Max Isobel and Sam kept their hands in the air, while Hammond and the others looked at Michael for an explanation.

"Sometime the damage can be a little more extensive then what I want it to be". replied a sheepish Michael.

"That's ok son you will have a chance to do as much damage as you want once we got our people at a safe distance". chuckled Hammond

"Cool" smiled Michael

"We need a demonstration, Max can you blast that chair please" Hammond said as he pointed to a chair in the middle of the room. Max did as he was asked, he raised his hand and a white light came from it and then with a small pulse splinted the chair into little pieces.

"Wow" "I'll say" and other muttered words were whispered.

"Well done, what else kids?" asked Hammond

"I can move things with my mind" said Isobel.

"So can I" mentioned Sam looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Ok who can do this?" asked Hammond. Only Isobel and Sam raised their hands.

"Both of you, can you raise a glass of water each please". He said, all the glasses of water on the table raised off the surface, then back down again, Hammond nodded.

"I can heal wounds on myself and other people and can bring back someone that has died of a injury but it has to be within 10minuites or it wont work." Max said

"Can anyone else do this?" questioned Hammond sounding amazed

"I can" replied Sam, all of the people in the briefing room looked at her.

"How come you have never told any of this to us Sam" asked Daniel, she looked at each of her team mates and saw the hurt looks they gave her.

"When I was 17 I came across an accident, a little 4 year old ran in front of a car and was hit, she died, but I brought her back, when the police and ambulance came they checked the girl over for injuries, their was blood but no other signs that she had been hit. You see when we heal or revive someone we leave a silver hand print on their skin, it fades after a few days, I did not know this, before they could question me I ran, and the next day as I was leaving school I was pulled into a black van and was held captive for 3 months, I was experimented on and tortured, I escaped and destroyed the evidence. Then I've been kidnapped twice by the rogue NID and that was for just having been a host to a Tok'ra can you imagine how much harder they would try to get me if they new all of this, I was protecting myself and you guys, I'm sorry!" Sam replied as a mumble.

"It's understandable Major Carter" Hammond said as he patted her shoulder.

"Sorry Sam" "Yeah sorry Carter" whispered Daniel and Jack.

"Anything else?"

"I can do a force field although its not very powerful" said Max

"So can I" said Sam

"Can you show us and make it as powerful as you can!" requested Hammond

Max had enough power to cover himself in the force field where as Sam placed the whole briefing room in hers, "I can go further but this is the maximum I can go without using to much energy".

"How come you can do everything and we can't?" asked Michael.

"And how come everything you do is a lot stronger then ours?" asked Isobel

"When you were made using alien and human DNA, you guys were made with 30% alien and 70% human, I'm a little different then the rest of you, we don't have time to talk about what I am right now".

"You were made?" said Daniel puzzled

"We died" Sam answered

"Hang on a sec you were all dead?" Asked a confused Jack

"Yes there was a war on our planet the 5 of us were murdered!, our parents, and the scientists had some human DNA on file, our alien DNA was mixed with the human DNA so we would look like humans, we were created in the pods we were found in, and sent to Earth, we were in hiding, and we were supposed to receive a signal to say it was safe to return to our planet, but we all got separated and the communication device was destroyed in the crash. We were going to retake our place on the throne and rule our planet, it was our parents safety measure, if their was no one in the royal family to take the throne, the enemy would have free reign over our world". Sam explained.

"Ok we can talk more about this later, can we go or what?" asked an excited Michael.

"You can go, but Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill is in charge, understood?" Hammond looked at Max, Michael and Isobel.

"What about us?" Kyle said as Liz and Maria looked to the General

"You can stay here, it's to dangerous out their, I'll have Janet who's our Doctor come and show you to the commissary to get some dinner, Major Carter can you take Isobel to the females locker room and get her kitted out, no guns if she wants she can have a field knife, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c still wont be joining you as he has not been cleared to leave the infirmary, and can you take Max and Michael to get kitted out, no guns just field knives, give them a rundown on the enemy and the layout of the plan that we had previously discussed, dismissed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30Min's later SG-1 minus Teal'c, with Max, Isobel and Michael were waiting in the gate room watching as the chevrons lock, "You know we didn't know anything about you or what our previous lives were like!" said Isobel to Sam

"Well I think we will have a few late night discussions when we get back so we can catch up" laughed Sam "I'm so glad we found each other, no matter how hard I tried to find you guys," Sam just shook her head "I would have a little lead and by the time I got their you were all gone".

"SG-1 and company you have a go! good luck and god speed" the General spoke into the pa system. And with that they ran through the shimmering blue of the Stargate.

On the other side..................

"Oh god I feel sick" mumbled Isobel, Max and Michael looked pale as well.

"Suck it up kids you can be sick later" whispered Jack "So first up on our rescue plan, contact SG-15", he picked up his radio, "SG-15 this is SG-1 come in" he waited, "Sg-15 this is SG-1 please respond".

"Looks like its no. 2 on the rescue plan Jack" said Daniel with a little grimace

"Yeah, keep an eye out for a jaffa patrol, and lets get captured", Jack sighed

They walked in the direction of where the UAV had picked up multiple heat signatures, they had been walking for 15 minutes when they were surrounded by Ba'als Jaffa.

"Kree" yelled Ba'als first prime.

"Don't you guys ever have anything else to say or is that the extent of your vocabulary" said Jack which resulted in him getting hit in the side of his face with the end of a staff weapon, he dropped to the ground unconscious while all the others were hit with Zats.

When they woke up they found themselves in a cell beside the missing SG- teams.

"Not that we don't appreciate the rescue O'Neill, but shouldn't you be on the outside of the cell, not in the cell" snickered one of the members of SG-11, while all the others laughed.

"This was our plan you idiots, how else were we supposed to get on board a mother ship, find out what level your being held on, and exactly what cell you were in? huh?" grumbled Jack.

"Well now that you found us how about getting us out then". said one of the majors of SG-5

Before he could respond the sound of loud clanging of feet could be heard getting closer to their cells, not long after that the sound of SG-1's cell door was opened, and entered 5 Jaffa, 3 of the Jaffa pointed their open staff weapons on the male members of the group. "Your god Ba'al wishes to see the female tauri" one of the larger of the jaffa said as he pulled Sam and Isobel roughly off the floor, they shut the door and left. Jack didn't make any move to try and convince the jaffa to take him instead.

"Why didn't you do anything Colonel, you just let those jaffa take them, do you know what Ba'al will do with them?" yelled Major Valsetti.

"Part of the plan Major, now stop yelling at me as I have a headache" growled Jack as he turned his back on the SG-teams.

Meanwhile in the torture room.........................

Isobel and Sam were pushed up against one of Ba'als gravity walls. "Hello Major Carter and welcome female Tauri! I am your god Ba'al, and what is your name my sweet?" he asked as he grabbed her by the chin so he could look closer at Isobel's face.

"Not going to tell me? well not to worry I have ways of making you talk!" he laughed as he whispered something into the ear of one of his jaffa standing guard near the door, a few moments later the guard came back in pushing a trolley with knives, acid and 2 types of whips. Sam looked at Isobel and gave her a very slight nod, this was were part of their plan started.

Isobel and Sam concentrated, Ba'al went to pick up the blade closest to his hand when he realised that he couldn't move, he looked at the 2 women with a look of absolute horror on his face "Jaffa Kree" he yelled "Kashuk natack"

"We cant my lord, we cant move" one of them replied.

"No, no this can't be" he whispered as he watched a knife float from the table.

"No" he yelled as the blade pierced his shoulder. "This is impossible"

2 more knives penetrated his body one through the chest and one in his stomach, the bottle of acid was next, the contents was poured on his uninjured shoulder. The last knife was the largest of the 4 that were on the tray, Sam expertly controlled the blade so it sliced through the back of Ba'als neck and continued till the steel of the blade was glistening at the front. Ba'al gasped, the look of terror etched in his facial features, as he dropped to the floor dead. Next Isobel concentrated on the gravity release switch and turned it off, Sam turned to face the 2 jaffa and with just a thought broke their necks.

"We have to hurry and free the others" whispered Sam so they didn't attract other jaffa.

"What is this?" hushed Isobel as she moved a sheet from a large coffin looking object.

."It's a sarcophagus, we have to destroy it" she replied.

"Why do we have to destroy it though?"

"He" as she pointed to Ba'al, "can be bought back to life if his jaffa puts him in it"

Sam ushered Isobel to stand beside her, she raised her hand and created a force field around the sarcophagus, she closed her eyes and concentrated on building the energy up in the force field, a few moments later the sarc started to hum and give off blue lightening as the energy grew so did the frequency of the sparks, Sam raised the sarc off the ground and fully enclosed it in the force field just as the thing exploded, as it was fully enclosed in the force field no sound escaped. She lowered it to the ground and took a huge breath of relief as they hadn't attracted anyone to their escape plan.

"lets get the others" Sam said as she opened the door and started to head down the hall. Not long later they found their way to the cells.

"Sir?" Sam whispered.

"Carter?"

"Isobel, is she ok?" asked a worried Max.

"She's keeping an eye out down the corridor, I killed Ba'al and 2 jaffa, we blew up his sarcophagus so he want be coming back this time, the ship is quiet we came across no patrols on the way here, its strange".

"Can you get us out of hear now cater?, Max and Michael don't have enough power to blast the bars open". asked Jack

"Everyone step well away from the doors, that goes for you guys too", she said as she pointed to the other cell. Sam raised her hands one facing SG-1's cell door and one hand facing across to the cell that contained the other SG teams, with one blast the 2 doors were pushed with so much force that the bars from the doors penetrated through the metal wall at the back of their cells.

"Holy shit Carter you can put your hands down now" Jack replied as he went to take a step out of the door and came face to face with Sams hand.

"Sorry sir" she mumbled "Lets get out of here before they know whats happened"

The other SG teams were shocked that Sam did that with just her hands. Jack saw their expressions and told them they would here about it at the debrief. They made it out side without encountering anymore jaffa and snuck their way back to the Stargate. As they arrived they encountered 200 Jaffa waiting for them at the gate.

"No wonder we got out of the mother ship without trouble, all the damn jaffa are here waiting for us to leave". he yelled over the sounds of the staff weapons, with no one having weapons it was up to Isobel, Max, Michael and Sam.

"Hey Joe, did the jaffa take that small video recorder from you?" asked Lieutenant Jeffries

"Yeah they did but I found it sitting on one of the tables we passed on the way out! good idea Jeff, I'm going to record this".

"Yehaa" yelled Michael taking out jaffa left and right with his hands as were the others. Not having much for the soldiers to keep cover behind, some of them were taking staff blasts hits.

"Theirs too many, were getting tired", yelled Max

"Grab hands" bellowed Sam

"What?, why?" questioned Isobel

"Just do it!" growled Sam, Isobel grabbed her hand, Max held Sam's other one while Michael grabbed Isobel's spare hand. "now concentrate" they all closed their eyes.

"What the hell is that" Jack said hearing crackling sounds as all the soldiers started to look around.

"Look at your arms Jack" Daniel yelled as they looked down and saw the tiny hairs all raised on edge.

Suddenly their was a bright white light surrounding Sam "It looks like she's getting energy from the others" whispered someone who was a little closer to the 4 aliens.

"Jack doesn't that remind you of something?" Daniel said as he pointed to Sam.

"It's kinda like that Oma thing that she does and Shifu too" answered Jack

Daniel looked on with horror "You don't think she's going to sacrifice herself do you, and ascend?"

Before Jack could answer, dark black clouds rolled in very fast, loud thunder and lightening started to hit the ground, one in particular hit Sam, Max, Isobel and Michael were thrown but were unharmed they got to their feet and stared at Sam, she was repeatedly hit by the lightning, then without warning she placed her arms out to the sides of her body, with her palms facing up, 2 continuous streaks of lightning were coming from the sky to her hands, all the jaffa stopped shooting as they watched Sam, the SGC personal all stood up shocked not knowing what was going on, the white light surrounding Sam started to pulse, faster and faster, then the white light spread over all the soldiers, they realised they were all protected with a shield that Sam had placed over them as were Max, Michael and Isobel. However the jaffa were not and as the white pulse of light swept over them they exploded into ashes, the SGC personal followed with their heads as the traveling light sailed over the mother ship that was resting just off the ground in the distance and dissipated. Sam collapsed to the ground, landing on her knees.

"Sam are you all right?" yelled Daniel as he ran over to her.

"Don't touch me" she yelled as she raised her hand to stop the people from helping her up "I've still got a lot of electricity in me, I don't want to hurt you". They all took a step back to give her room as she lay on the grass. 10min's later the energy in the air and around Sam had settled down and she said it would be safe to go through the gate.

"Carter, we ahh don't have a ahh GDO! so we cant go home until Hammond dials the gate, and still we don't have radios to ask him for one, plus we have 5 seriously injured, and 3 with minor injuries, after the fire fight Max hasn't the energy to heal them, we need to get them home.

"Get Daniel to dial the gate I'll deal with the iris sir" said Sam

"How are you going to do that?" asked a confused Jack

"Just trust me please, we don't have time for this, I'll explain everything I promise".

"Yeah sure" he said as he stood to address the SG teams "Daniel dial the gate, start gathering up the injured", at Daniels look Jack explained, "Carter's going to deal with the iris"

With a little hesitation Daniel made his way over to the DHD and typed the address, as soon as the event horizon had settled into place Sam closed her eyes and concentrated. "It's done, we can go through".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General Hammond to the control room, General Hammond to the control room" yelled Sargent Harrimon.

"What is it Sargent, do we have an IDC yet and why isn't the iris closed?" barked Hammond

"Got no control over anything sir! the iris wont close, the computers wont respond to our command, nothing"

"Heads up people, watch for friendlies", Hammond said over the PA system.

Not long later the Stargate shimmered and in walked Daniel, Jack and Sam followed by Max, Isobel and Michael and then the remaining SG teams carrying the injured.

"Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room" Hammond yelled into the PA, then he took the stairs 2 at a time to check on his lost soldiers.

"Mission accomplished Sir",

"Well done Jack, how were they" Hammond said as he nodded his head over to where Max, Michael and Isobel were.

"They did really well, they listened and followed orders, with out them and Sam we wouldn't have gotten out of this one Sir, you should have seen what Sam did, I've never seen anything like it!" he shook his head.

"Actually sir I got the whole thing on film" replied Joe with a huge grin on his face

They heard Janet and her nurses coming through the door. She walked to the first severely injured man and Janet sighed "This ones gone" and placed a sheet over his prone form.

Sam who had been handing over her guns heard this and uncovered the dead soldier.

"Sam it's to late for him", she said as she went to cover him again.

"It's ok Janet, she can fix him" Replied Daniel.

"He's dead he cant be fixed"

"Just watch" he placed his hand on her arm and made her move back, everyone in the gate room and in the control room watched in awe as Sam placed her hands on the soldiers fore head and chest, a light glow flowed from the palms of her hands and everyone could see the wound healing, followed by a gasp as the soldier took a deep breath and started to breath again, Two shimmering silver hand prints were left on his body as Sam made her way to the next injured man, when she was finished she was ushered by Jack and Daniel who were holding her up to a chair that Hammond went and got for her himself.

"Are you ok Major Carter?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, just need something to eat that's all, It's been awhile".

"Infirmary then debrief in 2 hours, dismissed".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the briefing room all SG teams that were involved in the mission, Janet, Max, Isobel, Michael, Maria, Liz and Kyle were sitting at the table, they finished the debrief and had just finished watching the recording, the room was silent.

"Major, Sam" she looked up when she heard the General say her name. "Can you tell us how you did that"

"Yes sir" she looked around at all the SG teams, and sighed, "Max, Isobel and I only have the same mother, who was an alien, but my father, was an ascended ancient, my mother just before she met their dad was having these dreams, she would have the same ones every night, they were of a glowing man that was supposedly in love with her, she had the dreams for about 10 weeks and then they just stopped, my mother wasn't seeing anyone but she fell pregnant and then I was born, and I wasn't killed like the others were as I had said before and had to be created, they only just turned me into a child again and placed me into the pods as I was supposed to keep an eye out for the royal 4. I can do everything an ascended ancient can, and when I reached my 30th birthday I found that I had stopped ageing, and the other day I cut myself and I didn't need to heal it, it healed all by itself, I guess due to who my father was I'm now immortal. And with the event that you just saw I had to build up enough energy to take out all the jaffa, so I had to take some from Isobel, Max and Michael first, then that was just enough for me to channel the massive amounts of electricity for me to vaporise the 200 or so Jaffa and clear the mother ship". Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Well, I suggest everyone keeps that information to themselves please" General Hammond sighed "As for you 6" as he looked over to Max, Michael, Isobel, Liz, Kyle and Maria "I have permission from the president to offer you jobs, Max, Michael and Isobel, only if you want to, you can each join a separate SG team as he thinks you will come in handy, and as for you other three, their are other positions available, like scientific staff, mechanics, and other jobs, but that's only if you want to.

"Well I'm in Sir" Said Max while Isobel nodded.

"Count me in to" Said Michael getting excited again.

After sharing looks the 3 non-aliens out of the 6 nodded in agreement.

"Well then welcome to the SGC" finished Hammond.

THE END.....................


End file.
